


Olivia

by wheel_pen



Series: Miscellaneous Sherlock Stories [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daisy (wheel_pen), F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since just after the Fall, John has been raising a little girl of uncertain parentage. Sherlock’s return should have made their family complete, but trouble always follows Sherlock, and John has even more to lose now. A few scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy is my original character who is mainly found in my Vampire Diaries stories. However she does tend to pop up other places, for her own mysterious reasons.
> 
> The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> This story has not been Britpicked. Please let me know if I get anything horribly wrong.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

Olivia was gone.

Miss Harris wasn’t a real person. Mrs. Creighton’s accident hadn’t been so accidental. Moriarty’s plan hadn’t even been that _clever_ , just long in the works, and bold. And now Olivia was gone.

“Okay, we’re pulling all the surveillance video from around the school, all the traffic cams,” Lestrade assured them. Baker Street hummed with activity, people studying laptops, making phone calls. The same thing was happening over at Whitehall.

“It’s no good, it’s no good,” Sherlock chanted, pacing back and forth in the small space he had left. He had to clear his mind, had to _think_ —anything remotely obvious Moriarty would have already thought of. If they caught him on a camera, that meant it wouldn’t help at all. Beyond that his mind was blank.

The one person he most wanted to save in the world, and putting her in danger made him unable to use his abilities.

“Sherlock, come here.”

Make that one of two people.

He sat down beside John on the couch, their hands briefly intertwining. He stared at the hands rather than at John, not wanting him to see the failure in his eyes. But this was no time to cling to his pride. Look what that had cost him.

“I can’t save her, John.”

“Don’t say that,” John told him softly. “You will. You’re the only one who—“

“ _I can’t_.” He finally faced John, letting him see the sincerity in his eyes.

John drew a sharp breath and stood abruptly, leaning on the mantelpiece. “Then who can?” he snapped.

Sherlock swallowed. “Daisy,” he answered, and John turned to stare at him.

“How are you going to contact her?” he demanded angrily. “What if she’s on the other side of the planet?”

“Who’s Daisy?” Lestrade wanted to know.

“Her mother,” John realized in a flash, and Sherlock’s sideways glance confirmed it. “Daisy is her mother.”

“I thought her mother was your sister,” Lestrade said in confusion.

“I don’t understand,” John admitted sharply.

“That makes two of us,” Lestrade agreed.

“Why didn’t Daisy keep her?” John demanded of Sherlock. “Why has anything bad ever happened to her in her life?!” The few things he’d seen of Daisy led him to believe Olivia would have been safer with her than with anyone else in the world. And even as he thought that his heart caught in his throat at never having known her.

“John, I don’t know,” Sherlock confessed. “But she’s the only one who can fix this.”

“Then get her here,” John ordered.

“Right, what’s her last name?” Lestrade asked, trying to help.

“Too slow,” Sherlock decided, standing. “Daisy,” he summoned. The other people in the room turned to look at him. “Daisy! DAISY!”

“Bloody h—l,” Lestrade muttered in concern. That was all they needed, their resident genius going around the bend.

Then there was a knock at the door and Lestrade opened it to see a well-dressed young black woman. “Daisy?” he asked, completely mystified now.

She smiled slightly at him and walked confidently into the flat. “You called?” she asked dryly.

“Wait, _you’re_ Olivia’s mother?” Lestrade questioned. “What were you, fifteen?”

“She’s older than she looks,” Sherlock remarked, not taking his eyes off her.

“Well, good,” Lestrade commented helplessly, since so little else was getting explained around here.

John rounded the couch towards her. “Daisy, Olivia’s been taken by Moriarty—“

“She knows all that,” Sherlock predicted.

John skipped over the part about her preventing it. “Can you get her back?”

Daisy laid a hand on his arm and John immediately felt himself growing calmer. “You’ve done a wonderful job with her, John,” she told him sincerely. “I know it hasn’t been easy.”

“Stop,” Sherlock told her, and Daisy glanced at him and let John go.

Then she turned her attention to Sherlock and her expression contained disapproval. “I warned both you and Jim to leave her out of it,” she reminded him coolly. “And neither of you listened.”

Guilt swept across Sherlock’s face. “I had to come back,” he insisted.

Carefully, he did not look at John. But John knew what he meant anyway. “Did you put her in danger by coming back?” he demanded furiously. “You _knew_ you were—“ He turned away quickly.

“John, I—“ He had to come back. Because he couldn’t be without the one person he knew he loved. He hadn’t known there would be a second one.

Though some might say he should have guessed.

“Wait, _you’re_ Olivia’s father?” Lestrade interrupted, looking at Sherlock.

“Oh G-d,” he sighed painfully. “Daisy, can you just—“

Lestrade walked to the other side of the room and continued barking orders into his phone; the other officers went back to work as well, paying no attention to Sherlock, John, and Daisy.

John rubbed his face, exhausted. “I didn’t know you could _have_ kids,” he admitted to Daisy.

“It’s rare, but it happens sometimes,” she shrugged.

“Does this mean she’s going to—have superpowers or something?”

She smiled slightly. “I’d be more worried about _his_ genes,” she teased, indicating Sherlock.

“Oh, I am.”

“Can you get her back?” Sherlock snapped impatiently.

“ _You_ have to go after her,” Daisy informed him, and he nodded slowly. “You and Jim have to finish this, together.”

John did not like the finality of that statement. “Why?”

“Because that’s the only way it ends,” Daisy told him simply. “But I promise, I will not let any harm come to Olivia.”

Sherlock released the breath he’d been holding; John did not. “And Sherlock?”

“That’s up to him,” Daisy responded, maddeningly. “Right now he’s at the Continental,” she went on professionally, speaking of Moriarty. “He’ll take her to the top of St. Bart’s.”

John drew a sharp breath as he understood the significance of that. It was the same place they thought he had died before, the same place he thought Sherlock had died before. “Oh G-d.”

“She just said Olivia will be fine,” Sherlock reminded him, and John wasn’t sure whether to punch him or kiss him.

“I’m going to the Continental,” Daisy pointed out. “Don’t try to stop him there. Your meeting is at St. Bart’s.” With that she left.

**

Olivia was cold and scared. The two dead men in the room stared at her with unblinking eyes, and no one seemed to pay any attention to them. No one was paying any attention to _her_ , either, and that was a good thing in her opinion. This was a very bad situation, and she had to get out of it—her Daddy and Sherlock would be so worried about her. Sherlock would definitely know something clever to do, like tie sheets together and climb out the window, or crawl through a vent on the wall. Though Olivia didn’t see how she could possibly do those things without anyone noticing.

The door to the hotel room opened, unexpectedly judging from the reactions of those inside, and a dark-skinned woman walked in. She did not seem at all intimidated by all the people yelling at her. But she must have been important, because none of them tried to stop her, or pointed their guns at her.

She walked over to Olivia, stepping over one of the dead bodies, and crouched down beside her. “Hello, Olivia,” she said in a soothing tone, stroking Olivia’s hair, and instantly the girl felt calmer. “You’re going to be alright now.”

“She is _not_ going to be alright now!” Jim shouted furiously, and Olivia hid her face against the woman’s arm. Jim could get very angry.

The woman picked her up easily and Olivia clung to her shoulders, not wanting to see or hear what was going on anymore. “I told you not to involve her,” the woman said to Jim steadily.

“Oh no, I planned for this!” Jim insisted. “You think I didn’t plan for this? It was obvious! He calls you, you try to swoop in and save her. But it’s not going to work. I’ve got the book. I’ve got the book, I’ve got the book!”

Finally Olivia had to turn and see what he was ranting about. He was holding a very old-looking book, with tattered yellow pages that kept falling out as he thumbed through it.

“So _I_ have power over _you_!” he gloated nastily. “Me, a mere human. Everyone has a weakness, no one is all-powerful. And _I_ command _you_. _Mogabu taneris moshene_ —“

The strange words he was speaking seemed to swirl around Olivia like dust, tangible things she could see and feel—like pesky flies or drops of rain. The woman carried her closer to Jim and he backed up, still speaking, until he ran into the wall. He didn’t look scared, though, just very pleased with himself.

“Olivia,” the woman instructed, “touch the book.”

“NO, NO, NO!” screamed Jim, which was enough to make Olivia do it immediately. As soon as her hand touched the dry paper it caught on fire, like a dishtowel on the stove burner, and she jerked her hand back with a gasp. Jim dropped the book on the floor, trying vainly to smother the flames. Nothing else caught on fire; but the book and all its pages, even the ones that had fallen out earlier, turned to ash.

“I still remember the words!” Jim threatened, so angry he’d gone terribly calm.

“No good without the book,” the woman informed him. “And no good on Olivia anyway.” Then the woman put Olivia down on the bed and walked up very close to Jim, putting her hand on his cheek. His eyes burned into hers and Olivia thought for a moment they were going to kiss. “You’ll still have your moment with Sherlock,” she told him. “But not Olivia.”

He sighed suddenly, sounding more irritated than anything else. “Why’d it have to be _him_ , anyway?” he complained.

The woman shrugged. “I don’t really have control over it.”

“I find _that_ difficult to believe.”

The woman stepped back and picked Olivia up again. “We’re going to our own room,” she announced, walking towards the door. “Don’t disturb us until it’s time to go.”

“Go where?” Jim called after her.

“St. Bart’s, of course,” the woman answered. “That’s the plan.”

The woman carried Olivia across the hall and opened the door to another room, without using a key. They sat down on the bed and the woman stroked her hair and watched her curiously, until Olivia wasn’t afraid at all. Which was strange, because she knew she _should_ be afraid.

“My name is Daisy,” the woman said. “I’m a friend of your parents.”

“Are you going to take me home now?” Olivia asked eagerly, but Daisy shook her head and stared at her with deep brown eyes.

“No.”

“Or call Daddy and Sherlock to come get me?” Olivia pressed, although she was afraid to guess the answer.

“No.”

Olivia narrowed her gaze crossly. “If you’re _really_ Daddy’s friend you’d take me home!” she pointed out, and Daisy smiled.

“That’s true,” she agreed. “But you’ll go home soon. Nothing’s going to hurt you. But it might be very scary for a while,” she cautioned. Olivia didn’t like the sound of _that_. “Do you know why we go through scary things, Olivia? It’s so other things are less scary, later.”

“I don’t want things to be scary at all!” Olivia insisted.

Daisy smiled. “Unfortunately that’s not how it works,” she noted. “But today, you must try to be brave, even though you’re scared.”

“Brave like Sherlock is brave?” Olivia asked hesitantly. She didn’t know exactly what Sherlock was off doing, except it involved catching bad guys, and that he had to be very brave to do it. She didn’t know if she could be _that_ brave.

“He’ll have to be very brave, too,” Daisy told her, “and you’ll have to help him.”

“Help him catch the bad guy?” That had to be Jim. But even now, in another room, she didn’t want to say his name.

“In a way. I’ll tell you a secret about yourself,” Daisy went on, lowering her voice as though it was something very important. Olivia listened eagerly. “You can fly,” Daisy said to her.

Olivia’s face fell. The woman must just be teasing her. “No, I can’t,” she contradicted peevishly.

“You can fly like a bird on the breeze,” Daisy claimed, like she was reciting a poem. “Fly away wherever you want.”

“If I could do that, I’d fly back to Daddy and Sherlock!” Olivia insisted. She didn’t want to play silly games, she wanted to go home.

“Wait until you’re outside,” Daisy suggested pragmatically.

**

Daisy disappeared after a while. And Jim came back. Olivia wasn’t happy to see him but she wasn’t so afraid, either. Daisy had said she wouldn’t get hurt, that she’d go home soon; and Jim at least didn’t yell at her anymore.

Jim and all the other men took her downstairs and they emerged briefly into the sunlight, heading for some cars. Remembering Daisy’s words Olivia started hopping up and down.

Jim’s hand clamped down on her shoulder. “What are you doing, little girl?” he demanded.

“I’m going to fly away like a bird,” Olivia informed him, squirming under his hand.

Jim laughed like she had said the funniest thing ever. “Kids. So imaginative. Stop it,” he added in a mean hiss, and Olivia started to be afraid again.

**

Olivia stood on the edge of the roof, her shoes poking slightly over the side. Below her, far below, she could see police cars, and Daddy and Detective Inspector Lestrade. They were all staring up at her, her and the men who stood with her—Jim and Sherlock.

She had been so glad to see Sherlock on the roof, because she knew he would fix everything. But he was scared, and Jim thought that was so funny. Olivia knew it was mean to laugh at people when they were scared; but it wasn’t really a surprise to her that Jim was mean.

Sherlock wanted Jim to let Olivia go home, to go to Daddy downstairs, and he and Jim would keep talking. But Jim didn’t like that idea, and he had a gun, so they had to do what he said, even if he said to stand on the edge of the roof with him.

One part of Olivia was scared. But another part felt very far away, like she did sometimes when she had a head cold and things around her didn’t seem quite real. She looked out at the skyline, over all the buildings in London—she even saw the Eye where Sherlock had taken her to ride. She didn’t think they were quite as high up now, but the view was better because there were no bars in the way.

Because she was standing on the edge of the roof. Which was not the best place to be, view or not.

A pair of birds took off from their perch suddenly and flew away over the city. They didn’t know what was happening on the roof here, or on the ground below. “I can fly like a bird on the breeze,” Olivia whispered to herself. She would like to fly right down to Daddy’s arms. No, on second thought, she would stay up here with Sherlock, to help him like Daisy had said. Then they could go down to Daddy together.

She didn’t really understand what happened next. There was a loud crack and Jim jerked beside her, and then tumbled forward off the roof, yanking Olivia with him. Sherlock went backwards, onto the roof, pulling Olivia that way instead, but the hands they clasped were clammy and she could feel Sherlock’s grip slipping as Jim clung to her other hand, cackling madly. Both of them pulling on her _hurt_ , like she was going to be ripped apart.

“Olivia, hold on,” Sherlock ordered, grabbing at her with his other hand.

“Hold on!” Jim repeated mockingly.

Olivia closed her eyes. “A bird on the breeze. A bird on the breeze,” she chanted to herself. She felt Jim’s hand slip out of hers, then Sherlock’s. And then she was falling.

But not for long. Because she wanted to fly back up to the roof with Sherlock. So she rose upward through the air, riding the breeze like the birds did.

“Olivia,” she heard Sherlock say, whispering her name, and she opened her eyes to see him sitting on the roof, staring at her in amazement. Then he reached out and took her arm and pulled her tightly to him, away from the edge, and Olivia stopped trying to fly away. She was where she wanted to be.

In a building across the street Daisy watched as John burst onto the roof and embraced Sherlock and Olivia, and she smiled a little. She was sad to see Jim go; he had been special. But he had brought it on himself. And naturally her loyalty lay with her daughter. Even if she wouldn’t see her again for a long time. She had two loving parents already.


End file.
